


Morning, Sammy

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, He sleeping though, Incest, M/M, Morning Sex, No one likes John, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sleeping Sam, Somnophilia, idk John is there so I guess it's semi-public, set in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes Sammy up in a very special way after not being able to have sex for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quickie based off this gif - not mine - but I'll probably write more somnophilia later.

Sam doesn’t like sleeping with clothes on. He never really has. Dean often complained when they were younger and Sam would crawl out of bed as bare as the day as he was born. After their trysts started though, Dean was quite a bit more lenient when it came to how his little brother liked to sleep, mornings often beginning with lazy sex when the cuddly Sam would presses his flaccid dick against the crack of the blonde’s ass.

 

But now that they’ve found their father and are on the search for Yellow Eyes with him, Sam’s been forced to wear something to bed. So being the ass he is he found the most teasing things he could: a short pair of pajamas pants and a tight grey shirt.

 

Also, with John there, the Winchesters’ sex had gone down quite a bit, so you can imagine Sammy’s surprise when he woke up from a wet dream with a little gasp and an equally wet tongue licking at his hole.

 

“D-Dean?” he groaned out and shifted a bit before his older brother pinned down his hips, pushing the taunting shorts down further as he spread Sam’s ass to get a better angle. “Mmph!” Sam buried his face in the pillows. “What are you doing? Dad’s on the couch.”

 

“He hasn’t slept for a while so he’ll be out stone cold.” Dean assured and kissed the left cheek. “It’ll be fine, Sam. Plus it’s been weeks now. I wanna touch you, wanna make you come, baby boy. Just stay quiet and we’ll be fine.”

 

“C’mere.” the hunter muttered and tugged the older up from under the blankets to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Now get back down there.”

 

“Just woke up and you’re already telling me what to do.” Dean laughed before he went back down to lap at Sam’s pink hole.

 

He let out a quiet moan and turned to bite at the pillow once more to muffle everything. Still a whimper escaped him when Dean switched from his wide tongued strokes to curling the muscle before driving it into Sam. The younger squeezed his eyes shut and his body tensed with the effort of trying to keep all his noises in. “D-Dean… I’m not going to be able to stay quiet.” he whined and felt himself clench as his brother licked into him.

 

“You’re doing so good, babe.” Dean assured as he traced his hands down Sam’s thighs, one massaging the sweet spot on the crease of where leg met pelvis and the other palming his balls.

  
Sam let out a deep groan before covering his face with the crook of his elbow. By how close he was already, it was clear Dean had been working him up while he slept and that thought only made Sam drip with precum as he wondered how long Dean had been under the atrociously patterned comforter just giving his cock little kitten licks, watching his brother squirm and moan as he slept peacefully, getting him hard and ready. Sam moaned again and with these thoughts coupled with a well aimed hit to his prostate, the youngest Winchester was coming with a low whimper of his big brother’s name.


End file.
